


Sammy.. I’m Bi

by sherj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Brotherly Bonding, Coming Out, Dean Comes Out, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shipper!Sam, but mentions of it, no explicit sex, spoiler alert sam comes out as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherj/pseuds/sherj
Summary: A simple story about Dean coming out to Sam.





	Sammy.. I’m Bi

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m still new to writing and posting on ao3 so please don’t judge me or my grammatical errors lol <3  
> Also I was supposed to post this during pride month but I put it off oops

Dean Winchester always knew he was attracted to girls. It was a given. There were times where he also felt attracted to boys too. But usually whenever he felt attracted to a boy he brushed it off as nothing. He thought he was just confused and proceeded to hook up with the first girl he saw.

Recently, however, Dean had come to terms with his sexuality. Forty fucking years old and he finally realized he is not ‘confused’ but instead he is bisexual and very much in love with a certain brown hair and blue eyed angel. It felt scary for him, somehow scarier than all the monsters him and his brother hunted throughout their lives.

He confessed his feelings for Castiel in the Bunker’s library the other night when he had accidentally blurted it out when he was arguing with him. It resulted in both of them saying I love you too each other and the next thing he knew Cas was taking him by surprise and kissing him. Very passionately.  His lips felt soft against Cas’ and he wanted to kiss him for eternity without ever pulling away.

It was the first time Dean was ever kissed by a boy. 

Or at least by a genderless celestial being who happens to be in a male vessel.

The hardest part of it all was figuring out how he was going to tell Sam that he’s bisexual and sleeping with an angel.

Okay well he’ll leave _that_ part out.

The next morning Dean woke up and noticed the bed felt empty, like it was missing Cas’ presence. He looked over and sure enough Cas wasn’t next to him like he was the night before.

Last night Castiel made love to Dean for the first time. All those years of unresolved sexual tension was let out and It felt like absolute bliss. He left Dean crying out for more and screaming Cas’ name as he came. Dean would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best sex he ever had. They had fallen asleep with Cas arms wrapped around Deans waist and his head resting in the crook of his neck. Their legs were tangled together and their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

Dean sighed and got up. He decided that today he was going to come out to Sam. The thought of him doing it was nerve wracking. 

_ How was he going to react? Is he going to hate me forever? Will he even accept me? Fuck. _

Dean pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and went into the bunker’s kitchen. He found Sam there sitting at the wooden table on his laptop, presumably looking for cases. 

“Hey” Sam said

“H-hey, where’s Cas?” Dean asked, slightly hesitant

“He went out earlier.” Sam said looking up at Dean

_ Just say it. Just say it. Just say it _

_ Just say i- _

“You okay?”

It was now or never.

“Sammy... I’m bi” 

Sam sat there silently and stared at him for what felt like eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds.

“Okay.”

“Okay? that’s all you have to say is _okay_?” Dean said confusingly.

“I mean, you weren’t exactly subtle about it Dean” Sam laughed, closing his laptop.

“I was too..” Dean objected and he folded his arms.

“Okay then what about Dr. Sexy, Gunner Lawless, Fred from Scooby Doo-“

“Uhh..”

“You totally had a crush on all of them! It was kind of cute seeing you all flustered actually.”

Dean was visibly blushing at this point, he was as red as a tomato.

“Oh and  _Cas_. ”

_Shit_.

“Listen Dean, I don’t care that you like dick. If you thought that I wasn’t going to accept you or I was going to judge you well i’m not. I’m not dad, Dean.”

Dean swallowed. His mind wandered back to the homophobic things John used to say when him and Sam were growing up, he was reminded of why he repressed his sexuality for so long.

“Plus, it would be hypocritical of me to not accept you”

“Wait.” Dean was shocked. He had no idea. “You... like guys?”

“Yeah. I’ve been with a few guys. Mostly while I was at Stanford though some of it was just experimenting. I knew I was bi since I was a teenager I just never told you because I never felt like I needed to.”

Dean was taken aback. He suddenly realized he had nothing to be afraid of anymore.

“Sam, there’s something else i need to tell you.”

Sam sat straight up, gesturing for Dean to continue.

“Go on i’m listening.”

“i’m dating Cas.”

Sam stood up and clapped. “Finally!” he exclaimed. He was smiling really hard now.

“It’s about time you realized your feelings for him. All those times you and Cas stared at each other longingly. I mean it’s been 10 freaking years man. I’m happy for you I really am.”

“Thanks.” Dean pulled his brother into a hug.

“Also, I kind of already knew you were with Cas.”

“What?”

“I heard sounds coming from your room, last night Dean. You and Cas were not exactly as quiet as you thought you were being.”

Dean blushed again

“So when is the DeanCas wedding?” Sam said jokingly

“Shuddup” Dean said looking away

Dean was relieved. It went better than he expected and he was happy he finally got it off his chest.


End file.
